I Will Be Here
by The Wheatmeister
Summary: A life changing situation for Harm and Mac...


Title: I Will Be Here  
Author: Stephanie Wheatley, thewheatmeister@hotmail.com  
Summary: Inspired by Sandy Martinez's Unexpected Blessings.  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, so please don't sue.  
****************************************************************************  
1845 EST   
Mac's Apartment   
  
Mac opened her door and walked into her apartment in a daze. She had just gotten news that, no matter what she did, would change her life forever. The first thing she did once she collected her thoughts was pick up the phone, but as soon as she began to dial his number, there was a knock at the door. Mac put the phone down and went to open the door. "Dalton," she said. "Hi. I was just about to call you."   
  
"Well, can I come in," he asked impatiently.   
  
Mac stepped back and allowed him in, then sat down on the couch. "Dalton, we have to talk."   
  
"Yeah, you haven't returned my calls."   
  
"Look, I've been really wrapped up in the case I've been working on. But that's not what we need to talk about."   
  
"Okay, then what?"   
  
"Well, I haven't been feeling well lately. I thought it was just the flu or something, but it wouldn't go away, so I went to the doctor today. It's not the flu, Dalton. I'm pregnant."   
  
"What?"   
  
"We're going to have a baby."   
  
"I don't think so, Sarah."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Have you thought about what having a baby will do to my career? If it's let out that I fathered a child out of wedlock, my reputation could be ruined."   
  
"Well," Mac began sarcastically, "Maybe you should have thought of that all those nights you came over here looking for a quick thrill. That's all I am to you, isn't it? Just a cheap thrill. I'm having this baby, Dalton."   
  
"Sarah, I can't let you do that."   
  
"You can't stop me."   
  
"Either you get rid of this kid or I'm out of here."   
  
"Bye, Dalton," Mac said with barely suppressed anger.   
  
"You don't mean that."   
  
"Yes, I do," she replied through clenched teeth, opening the door. She slammed it after him, then slumped against the wall, tears streaming down her face. After a few deep breaths, she walked over to her phone, and dialed a different number this time.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Harm?"   
  
"Mac? Are you alright?"   
  
"Could you come over, Harm? I...I need you."   
  
"I'll be right there."   
****************************************************************************  
2100 EST   
Mac's Apartment   
  
"Mac?" Harm called, poking his head in her door.   
  
"Harm?"   
  
"Mac, what's wrong?"   
  
"It's over."   
  
"What's over?"   
  
"Dalton...we broke up."   
  
Harm resisted the urge to jump up and down. Instead, he sat down beside his partner and said, "Why?"   
  
Mac took a deep breath, and looked into her partner's eyes. She knew she had to tell him, but she was afraid of what his reaction would be. "We broke up because I told him I wouldn't have an abortion."   
  
"You mean you're pregnant?"   
  
"Yeah. Harm, what am I gonna do?"   
  
"Sleep on it, Mac. You need a little time to adjust to the news before you make a decision."   
  
"It's not that. I want this baby, but I don't know if I can raise a child on my own."   
  
"You won't have to, Mac. You've got me and Bud and Harriet and the Admiral and your uncle. You won't have to go it alone. We won't let you."   
  
"Thanks, fly boy."   
  
"No problem, jarhead."   
  
"I could do it, you know. If I tried really hard to make it work, I could raise this baby by myself."   
  
"I have no doubt that you could," Harm said. "But that's the great thing about having friends. You don't have to. C'mon, Mac. You and Private Mackenzie need some sleep."   
  
Mac stood up and gave Harm a big hug.   
  
"Thanks," he said. "What was that for?"   
  
"Just for being you, partner."   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
"Harm, will you stay tonight. At least until I fall asleep?"   
  
"Sure. Why don't you go get comfortable?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
Soon after, Mac was ready for bed, and Harm had taken off his sweatshirt and shoes, leaving him in the sweatpants and t-shirt he had put on after work. Harm helped her get comfortable under the covers, then laid beside her on the comforter. She settled into the crook of his arm, and after several minutes was fast asleep. Harm didn't have the heart to move and risk waking his sleeping friend, so he just laid there, and after about a half an hour, fell asleep himself.   
****************************************************************************  
0640   
Mac's Apartment   
  
Mac awoke to the smell of coffee and toast. She padded into the kitchen and found Harm standing at the counter fixing breakfast.   
  
"Morning, flyboy."   
  
"Hey, Mac. Sleep well?"   
  
"Better than I expected. Harm, why is there coffee for two? Caffeine's bad for the baby."   
  
"It's decaf."   
  
"Oh, great. Fake coffee. Is this what I have to look forward to?"   
  
"'Fraid so."   
  
"I guess it'll have to do. Harm, I'd like you to be there this morning when I tell the Admiral, Bud, and Harriet about the baby."   
  
"Sure thing, Mac."   
  
"Oh yeah, and I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon at 1400. You can come if you want."   
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."   
  
"Harm?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Thanks. You're the best friend I've got, and I'm glad to know I can count on you."   
  
"Hey, if you can't count on your friends, who can you count on?" Harm asked rhetorically, giving his partner a hug. "I have to go, Mac. I need to take a shower and get in uniform. I'll see you at work."   
  
"Yeah. See ya later, Harm."   
****************************************************************************  
0915 EST  
JAG Headquarters   
  
Lt. Cmdr. Harmon Rabb Jr. strode through the hallways on the way to his office. He was late, but he made no apologies. Traffic this morning had been horrific. As he entered his office, he looked across the bullpen to see Mac already in her office, hard at work(or deep in thought, he really couldn't tell.) After depositing his briefcase and cover on his desk, Harm went over to his partner's office and leaned against the door frame. "Hey, Mac."   
  
"Oh, Harm. You startled me."   
  
"Yeah, I can see that. What were you thinking about?"   
  
"How to tell the Admiral and Bud and Harriet."   
  
"Don't beat around the bush, state the facts, and see where it goes from there."   
  
Mac laughed. "I had a professor in law school tell me the same thing about presenting a case."   
  
"Me too. But it's still good advice."   
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." Mac stood up and left her office.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Well, there's no time like the present. Besides, I have to do it soon. I have a doctor's appointment, remember?"   
  
"Alright. I'll get Bud and Harriet; you go tell the Admiral you need to talk to him."   
  
"Sounds like a deal to me," Mac replied as she walked away.   
****************************************************************************  
Later   
Admiral Chegwidden's Office   
  
"Well, Major," the admiral said, "What was so important that you need all four of us in here?"   
  
"Well, as you all know, I haven't been feeling well lately, so I went to the doctor yesterday."   
  
"And?" AJ prompted.   
  
"And what I thought was the flu isn't the flu; it's morning sickness. I'm pregnant."   
  
"Oh, Major, that's great," Harriet enthused, giving her a hug.   
  
"Congratulations, Major," Bud said, shaking her hand.   
  
Mac blushed self-consciously at the attention directed toward her. AJ leaned against the front of his desk and said, "Sims, Roberts, you're dismissed." The two junior officers left the room.   
  
"First of all, Mac, I assume that this baby is Dalton's."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"If you don't mind my asking, where does he fit into this?"   
  
"He doesn't. He doesn't want a baby, so we broke up."   
  
"I see. Cmdr. Rabb, you've been pretty quiet. Did you already know about this?"   
  
"Yes, sir. I found out last night."   
  
"Sir," Mac began, "I realize this could be a hindrance to my career, but I do want to have this baby."   
  
"Mac, don't think of this baby as a hindrance," AJ ordered sternly. "Being a parent is one of the most noble professions a person could choose. We'll work around this. When's your next doctor's appointment?"   
  
"This afternoon, sir. Harm is going with me, if that's alright."   
  
"Actually, I was just about to suggest that. Commander, I want a full report. Any pertinent information you find out is shared with me. Especially the major's work schedule. I want to know, understood?"   
  
"Yes, sir," Harm said with a smile, giving his partner a sidelong glance.   
  
"Very good. Dismissed." Mac and Harm stood up to leave. As Harm was walking out the door, the admiral called after him, "Commander!"   
  
"Yes, sir?"   
  
"You take care of your partner. She needs you. Take the afternoon off after you see the doctor. That's an order."   
  
"Yes, sir," Harm said heading toward his office.   
****************************************************************************  
1400 EST   
The Doctor's Office   
  
The nurse led Harm and Mac into the exam room and said, "Dr. Maxwell will be with you shortly."   
  
"Thanks," Mac said. She looked at Harm who smiled reassuringly at her. "And thank you, Harm."   
  
"Hey, don't mention it, Marine."   
  
"Sarah," Dr. Maxwell said, entering the room. "How are you?"   
  
"Okay," Mac said. "Dr. Maxwell, this is my best friend, Harmon Rabb."   
  
"I've heard a lot about you, Harm," the middle aged woman said, extending her hand.   
  
"I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing," Harm grinned, shaking the proffered hand. He was rewarded for his comment by an elbow from Mac.   
  
"Well, Sarah, the blood work we did on you yesterday came back normal, which is good. My best guess is that you're around four or five weeks pregnant, so I'd estimate your due date at June 8. Now for all of the stuff you don't want to hear, but have to."   
  
"Great," Mac muttered.   
  
"For the baby, jarhead," Harm reminded her.   
  
"Thank you, Harm," Dr. Maxwell said. "Diet-No Beltway Burgers!"   
  
"Oh, come on, Doc," Mac complained.   
  
"Nope. All that fat's not good for you or the baby. Cut back on sugar. No caffeine, lots of protein, plenty of milk, salads are good-basically, just a good, balanced diet. I'll give you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and a calcium supplement. Exercise-I know you like your morning runs, and they're fine for the rest of the first trimester, but after that, just stick to a morning walk, and third trimester, limit the exercise quite a bit. Besides, you'll be so tired your third trimester, running will be the last thing on your mind. And the part I know you're not going to like. Work-No more investigating or evidence gathering after the first trimester, no court dates after the second trimester, and maternity leave the ninth month."   
  
"Ah, that's what the Admiral wants to know," Harm said with a smile.   
  
"Why do I feel like I'm being conspired against?" Mac asked, exasperated.   
  
"Because you are," Dr. Maxwell replied. "Now, would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?"   
  
"Yeah," Mac said.   
  
"Great. Go down the hall. Janie's getting the sonogram ready to go. Harm, a word." After Mac had left the room, Dr. Maxwell looked at Harm and said, "I'm going to give you the rundown of what to expect when she's expecting. First of all, in answer to your earlier question, you're all Sarah talks about, and it's all good. She really cares about you, Harm. It's very obvious. Take care of her. Now, I'm assuming you're planning on helping Sarah through this pregnancy?"   
  
"Planning on it."   
  
"Okay. That means you might as well be pregnant with her, because you'll experience everything with her. The morning sickness will probably last another two months or so. But there will be mood swings all pregnancy long. Learn to be wrong. Even if you're right, it's easier to concede defeat than make a scene. Her back will hurt, her feet will hurt, she'll feel like a beached whale. Let her complain all she wants to, but be there to let her know that everything will be okay. And please-keep her away from the Beltway Burgers."   
  
"Can do."   
  
"Great. Now, let's go check out that baby's heartbeat."   
  
Harm followed the doctor down the hall to the room Mac had been directed to. She was laying on an exam table in a hospital gown, her stomach exposed. Dr. Maxwell picked up the sonogram instrument and ran it over Mac's stomach. Harm held Mac's hand and smiled down at her as the soft thumping sound of a little beating heart filled the room.   
  
"Is that my baby?" Mac asked.   
  
"Yes, it is," Dr. Maxwell said.   
  
"That's amazing," she breathed.   
  
"Sarah," the doctor said, "I'll leave you alone to get dressed. I'm going to schedule monthly appointments for you for the next few months. Have a good day." She left the room, as did Harm, leaving Mac to get dressed. When she was ready, Harm took her home, then ran to the store to get ingredients for dinner.   
****************************************************************************  
2130 EST   
Mac's Apartment   
  
Harm and Mac ate their spaghetti dinner in a companionable silence. Once the table was cleared and the dishes rinsed off, they retired to Mac's sofa.   
  
"Harm?"   
  
"Yeah, partner?"   
  
"Have I told you thank you lately?"   
  
"Yeah. Just a few times. But there's no need. I would have been here anyways."   
  
"Harm, why were you ever jealous of Dalton? You're so much better than he is."   
  
"Well," Harm said, putting an arm around his partner. "That's debatable. But I was jealous of Dalton because he had you. He took my best friend away from me."   
  
"No, he didn't, Harm. You never lost me."   
  
"What about when you left JAG, Mac? And even before that, while you were with Dalton, how many times did we sit down over a pizza at the end of the day and work on cases?"   
  
"I'm so sorry, Harm. I had no idea. Why didn't you say anything?"   
  
"It wasn't my place, Mac. I didn't feel like I had a right to intrude on your personal life. But it's over now, so on to more important matters. What exactly do you want me to do for you while you go through this pregnancy?"   
  
"I'm not sure right now. This is all so surreal to me. I don't know what to do right now. But I know I want you to be a big part of this baby's life, and mine."   
  
"Okay. Let's start with the present. Is there anything you'd like me to do for you right now?"   
  
"Well, yeah."   
  
"Name it."   
  
"Once I change clothes, will you stay with me tonight? Just hold me? Please?"   
  
"Sure thing, partner."   
  
Mac went into her bedroom and changed while Harm took off his shoes and turned out the lights. When he was done, he went into the bedroom and tucked his partner in, much the same as he had done the night before, then laid down beside her. Within minutes, they were both sleeping soundly.   
****************************************************************************  
Over the next three and a half months, Harm and Mac were nearly inseparable. It has been said that pregnant women have cravings, and while those are usually food cravings, that was not the case with Mac. While most women may crave the likes of pickles and ice cream, Mac craved touch, specifically Harm's touch. By the time Thanksgiving came around, she was to the point that sleeping without Harm by her side was nearly impossible. Everyone around them saw the changes in both of them. Harm was less impulsive, more organized. He was also bordering on over-protective, or so it seemed, but it was actually Mac's need to be touched and held that caused that. Mac was still as strong and hard headed as ever at work, but at home, she confessed to Harm that she was scared out of her mind because she didn't want to be the kind of parent she has grown up with. Everyone noticed her nurturing instincts kick into high gear, but more importantly, they noticed something else. Harm and Mac were falling in love. It was obvious to everyone but them. Even Harm's Grandma Sarah could tell from the tone of her grandson's voice when he talked to her on the phone that his relationship with his partner, which she suspected was deeper than either cared to admit anyhow, was continuing to deepen. That's why it could safely be said that she had ulterior motives for inviting Harm and Mac to Belleville for the Christmas holiday. She hoped that they would leave even happier than they were when they arrived. As fate would have it, Grandma Sarah got her wish.  
****************************************************************************  
December 25   
0315 EST   
Rabb Farm in Belleville, PA   
  
Harm and Mac arrived at Grandma Sarah's house late Christmas Eve. They went to be d soon after, but sleep alluded Mac, partly because the child growing inside her was an active one, but mostly because she and Harm were sleeping in separate rooms. After several hours of tossing and turning, Mac gave up and went downstairs. Plugging in the Christmas lights, she sat on the couch in the living room and admired the beautiful evergreen before her. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Gram, you scared me."   
  
"I'm sorry, dear. Are you alright? Why aren't you sleeping?"   
  
"I could ask you the same thing, you know," Mac replied.   
  
"I have an excuse. I'm getting old. My clock doesn't work quite like it used to. You and the baby need to be getting sleep."   
  
"Well, I'd love to, but this kid," she paused, placing a hand on her slightly swollen abdomen, "has other ideas."   
  
"Quite a kicker, is he?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Harm's father was like that. From what Trish tells me, Harm was like that, too."   
  
"Gram?"   
  
"Yes, dear?"   
  
"What was Harm's father like? He never really talks about him, other than the circumstances surrounding his disappearance."   
  
"Well, Harm is the spitting image of his father, not only in looks but also in personality. They're both compassionate, caring, almost arrogant, committed to doing what's right, witty, intelligent, and almost loyal to a fault to the people they care about."   
  
"Yeah, I know about that one. That's why Harm's doing all of this for me."   
  
"Out of loyalty?"   
  
"Yeah," Mac murmured.   
  
"Oh no, Mac. Harm's not doing this out of loyalty or some bizarre sense of obligation. He cares about you, Mac. More than I think you realize. He has almost since you met. I can tell. The little way his voice deepens when he talks about you. Yes, he wants to help you with this, but it's more than that."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes, really. And I don't want you two to leave here without talking through all of this."   
  
"Yes, ma'am," Mac said with a smile.   
  
"Well, I'm going back to bed. Would you like me to fix you a glass of warm milk?"   
  
"No, thank you."   
  
"Alright. Sweet dreams, dear." Gram started up the stairs, but stopped. "You love him, don't you?"   
  
Mac smiled shyly. "Yeah," she whispered. "Yeah, I do."   
  
Gram nodded and went up to her room. Mac sat on the couch for a few more minutes, thinking about their conversation, then went back upstairs herself. She cracked Harm's door to see if he was asleep. He woke with a start at the slight noise. "Mac?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Harm. I didn't mean to wake you. See you in the morning."   
  
"Hey. Come here, Mac. Is something wrong?"   
  
"No, not really. Just having a hard time sleeping."   
  
"Here," Harm said, moving over to make room for her in his bed. She climbed in beside him and laid her head on his bare chest, reveling in the sound of his heartbeat beneath her. "Better?"   
  
"Yeah," she whispered.   
  
"So, do you wanna talk about it?"   
  
"About what?"   
  
"What's keeping you up tonight?"   
  
"Well...Harm, why are you doing this for me?"   
  
"Doing what?"   
  
"Staying by me during this whole pregnancy."   
  
"The truth?"   
  
"Yes. The WHOLE truth."   
  
"Aw, Mac. Don't you get it? I love you, jarhead. With every fiber of my being, I love you. It's not out of pity, it's not out of obligation. I'm doing this because I am head over heels, madly in love with you."   
  
"Me, too," Mac giggled.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"I love you too, squid. I have for a long time. Do you know how many nights I've laid awake in your arms, wishing you were my baby's father. Not just because you'd be a great dad, but because I've dreamed about what it would be like to...to create a child with you."   
  
"I think it would be incredible," Harm whispered, holding his partner close to him. A hand ended up on her stomach, but he jerked it away, almost reverently.   
  
"No, Harm," Mac said, gently taking his hand and placing it her stomach. She then laid her hand over his.   
  
"I can feel it, Mac. I can feel the baby moving."   
  
"Yeah, me too. But it's a lot easier for you to put up with." Harm sat up, and then pulled Mac up to sit beside him, covering them both with his blanket. "Mac, would it be okay if I...kissed you?"   
  
"It'd be more than okay, flyboy." That was all Harm needed to hear. He gently cupped his partner's chin in his hand and turned her head toward him. She looked up at him, his face illuminated by moonlight from his window. Slowly, as if time were almost standing still, he closed the gap between them. Gently, hesitantly, he pressed his lips to hers. Mac wrapped an arm around her partner's neck, securing him next to her. Harm took the hint, and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, they separated, breathless. Mac lowered herself to the bed and looked up at Harm. He laid back down as well, wrapping both arms around his partner, the love of his life. She kissed his chest gently, then curled up next to him and fell into a deep sleep.   
****************************************************************************  
0830 EST   
Rabb Family Farm   
  
Harm woke up Christmas morning to the aroma of his grandmother's home made cinnamon rolls. He attempted to get out of bed, but then remembered that he was not alone. He looked down at his sleeping partner. Mac's head was resting on his chest and her arms were wrapped around him. Harm smiled, recalling their conversation the night before. She loved him. She really loved him. His dream had come true. Harm alternately kissed the top of her head and told her, "I love you," until she began to stir. "Morning, sleepyhead," Harm said. "Merry Christmas. I love you."   
  
"That wasn't a dream."   
  
"No, my angel. It was very real. I love you and you love me. What could be better than that?"   
  
"That's the best Christmas present I've ever been given," Mac whispered, looking up at Harm.   
  
"Well, in that case-I love you, I love you, I love you. See? A gift that keeps on giving."   
  
"You're terrible," she laughed, pulling him down for a tentative kiss. Even after last night, Mac still seemed unsure of this relationship.   
  
Harm wrapped his arms around her and said, "Are you hungry? I smell Gram's cinnamon rolls downstairs."   
  
"Okay," Mac agreed.   
  
They got out of bed, but before they reached the door, Harm took Mac in his arms and held her tightly. "Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world, Mac."   
  
Hand in hand, they walked downstairs to the kitchen where Sarah Rabb was just getting ready to pull the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. "Merry Christmas," she said with a smile, noting the pair's joined hands.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Gram," Harm said, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," Gram informed them. "Have a seat, and I'll take care of everything."   
  
Harm and Mac sat down at the kitchen table and waited for their food. Several minutes later, Gram placed two steaming plates in front of them followed by two large glasses of mile. The tandem wolfed down the food. While Gram was clearing the table, Harm looked over at Mac. "Hey, Mac, did you eat your icing or decide to wear it?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because you've got some right..." Harm leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth. "There. All gone."   
  
"You're terrible, Harm," she said, turning a furious shade of red.   
  
"And you're tired," he observed, sobering. "I can tell by the redness in your eyes."   
  
"Yeah, I am," she agreed with a yawn.   
  
"C'mon," he said. "Go back upstairs and lay down for a while."   
  
For once in her life, Sarah Mackenzie didn't argue. "Okay."   
  
Harm led her back upstairs to his room. After tucking her in, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, angel." But Mac didn't hear him. She was already sound asleep. Harm quietly left the room and went back downstairs, where he found his grandmother looking at him with a smug smile. "I know, Gram. It's about time."   
  
"You're darn right it's about time."   
  
"Gram, does the offer still stand?"   
  
"What offer?"   
  
"The one you reminded me of a few months ago. When I found the right girl, all I had to do was ask, and your engagement ring was mine. Remember?"   
  
"Ah, yes," she said, with a smile. "Let me go find that ring."   
  
Harm smiled as his grandmother bustled out of the room.   
  
Crossing the room to the telephone, he dialed the number for Leavenworth. A disinterested voice answered after two rings, "Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary."   
  
"Yes, I need to speak to Matthew O'Hara."   
  
"About?" the bored voice prompted.   
  
"Family business."   
  
"What kind of family business?"   
  
"It's about his niece. It's an emergency."   
  
"Very well. Hold please."   
  
Harm shook his head. He hated bureaucracy. Several moments passed before he heard a familiar voice on the other end of the line. "Hello?"   
  
"Col. O'Hara? This is Cmdr. Rabb, your niece's partner."   
  
"Yes, Commander. What can I do for you?"   
  
"Well, it's about Mac."   
  
"Is she okay? Is it the baby?"   
  
"Don't worry, sir. She and the baby are just fine. Well, actually, from a fellow Marine's point of view, she might be crazy."  
  
"Dare I ask?"   
  
"Well, Col. O'Hara, your niece has fallen for a squid. A squid who is asking you for her hand in marriage."   
  
"Congratulations, Commander. Has she said yes?"   
  
"I haven't asked yet. I was waiting for your blessing."   
  
"Well, I'll give you my blessing if you can answer one question."   
  
"Anything, sir."   
  
"Could you stop calling me sir and Col. O'Hara, and start calling me Uncle Matt?"   
  
"I'll work on that, sir," Harm said, chuckling.   
  
"Harm," Matt said.   
  
"Sorry, Uncle Matt."   
  
"That's better. You've no doubt made my niece very happy. Tell her I said I love you and I wish you both all the happiness in the world."   
  
"Thanks, Uncle Matt."   
  
"Anytime, Harm. Goodbye."   
  
"'Bye." Harm hung up the phone and smiled. He would've felt like he was walking on air, but he was too tired. So he headed up the stairs to his room to join the love of his life. After he had slipped into bed beside her, she nestled in the crook of his arm and placed a hand on his chest. Harm held her close, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.   
****************************************************************************  
1245 EST   
Rabb Family Farm   
  
Harm woke up in an empty bed. He got up and went downstairs to find his two Sarahs sitting on the couch, talking. Mac had gotten up, taken a shower and gotten dressed. She now wore a pair of jeans and a USMC sweatshirt. "Well, look who finally joined the land of the living," she said, looking up at him.   
  
"Shut up," he replied.   
  
"Harm, aren't you cold?" his grandmother asked, eyeing his sweatpants, with no shirt or socks.   
  
"Well, now that you mentioned it, yeah."   
  
"Why don't you go get ready. When you're done, Mac and I will have lunch ready, and after that we can open presents."   
  
"Okay," Harm said as he turned to go back upstairs, and Sarah and Sarah began to get lunch together.   
  
"So, I guess I can let you both leave now that you've talked everything through?" Gram asked, referring to their earlier conversation.   
  
"Not quite," Mac said. We still have some things to work out."   
  
"Well, it won't be long, dear."   
  
"Why do I feel like you know something I don't?"   
  
"I haven't a clue, dear. You'll find out soon enough."   
  
Mac shook her head and laughed, but continued to set the table for lunch.   
****************************************************************************  
1315 EST   
Rabb Family Farm   
  
After the sandwiches from lunch were eaten, Harm and Mac helped Gram with the dishes, then they all went into the living room and sat around the tree. Harm lit a fire in the fireplace, then sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, and Mac sat beside him. Gram sat in her chair beside the fire. Once they were all settled, Gram reached under the tree and pulled out a box which she handed to Mac. Mac tore into the paper. "Oh, Gram. You shouldn't have." In the box was a hand-stitched baby quilt.   
  
"Well, we can't have a cold baby now, can we?"   
  
Mac stood up and gave the elder Sarah a hug. "Thank you," she whispered, blinking back tears. While Mac was standing up, Harm took the opportunity to reach under the tree and find his gift for his grandmother. He handed it to her, and she opened it to find a framed painting that merged three pictures together-one of her and Harm's grandfather at their wedding, one of Harm, Sr. and Trish on their wedding day, and one of Harm and Mac at a State dinner. "Three generations of family," he explained. "I had a friend of mine paint it."   
  
"He's very talented," Gram said. "Thank you, Harm. It's beautiful."   
  
Next, Mac pulled a large box from under the tree and handed it to Harm. "Here you go, flyboy."   
  
Harm opened the box and a wide grin appeared on his face. He lifted the brown leather bomber jacket out of the box and studied the custom embroidery on the back. "The detail on this is incredible, Mac. How did you pull this one off?"   
  
Mac smiled and said, "A girl's gotta have some secrets. I have friends, too, you know. Particularly one who can take a picture of a person's plane and transfer it to the back of a jacket for that person."   
  
Harm leaned over and gave Mac a quick kiss. "Thank you."   
  
Gram smiled at the look in her grandson's eyes when he saw his 'Sarah' on the back of that jacket. Mac had told her about the idea, and Gram approved. "Well, Harm, I suppose it's time for me to give you your gift. You know, I didn't know what to get you until this morning when you asked me a question. But then, it hit me. I had the perfect present." She reached behind her chair and pulled out a small gift bag. "I have to give this to you before you give Mac her gift because...well, I think you'll understand."   
  
Harm reached into the bag and pulled out a small velvet wrapped box. He stood and went to his grandmother. "Thank you, Gram."   
  
"You're talking to the wrong Sarah, Harm. The one you want is over there, sitting on the floor."   
  
"You're right. As usual." He turned his attention to the petite brunette who had been sitting next to him. With the box in hand, he got down on one knee. "Mac...Sarah, you're my sunshine and my rain, my day and night, my moon and stars. It took me too long to tell you how I feel about that, so now I have to start making up for lost time. That being said, Sarah Mackenzie, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"   
  
Mac began to tear up. "Yes," she whispered through her tears.   
  
"Yes, I'll marry you." Harm hugged her tightly, and then kissed her like she had never been kissed before. Mac buried her head in his shoulder and whispered, "I love you, flyboy."   
  
"I love you too, jarhead." They looked up to find that Gram had disappeared. However there was an odd humming sound coming from someone in the kitchen. Harm stood up and pulled a blanket from the back of the couch. He sat down beside Mac on the floor in front of the fire, wrapping his arms around her midsection. She took the ring from its box and studied it carefully. "Look on the inside of the ring," Harm said. Mac looked on the inside of the gold band and read the inscription.   
  
"To my angel, Sarah. Harm, was this your grandmother's ring?"   
  
"Yes. Grampa gave it to her when they got engaged. She told me a few months ago that all I had to do was ask, and it was mine. So this morning, I asked, and here it is." Harm took the ring and placed it on his angel's left ring finger.   
  
"So where does this leave the baby?" Mac asked.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, by marrying me, you also get a baby to go along with me. We're a packaged deal."   
  
"I know. I think fatherhood and I will get along rather well. Mac, I knew what I was getting into when I proposed. I want to be this baby's father."   
  
"I'm glad. I didn't want to pick out a name for my son by myself." Mac looked up at Harm and smiled.   
  
"Son? How do you know?"   
  
"I had that doctor's appointment while you were stuck in court, remember. Dr. Maxwell told me the sex of the baby. I'm gonna have a little boy."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"I was waiting for the right time. I guess this is as right as any."   
  
"So tell me, Sarah. What do you want to do about the baby?"   
  
"Get Dalton to relinquish his parental rights so you can adopt him."  
  
"Really? You...you want me to become this baby's real father?"   
  
"Yeah. I can't think of a better daddy for my baby than you."   
  
"You're incredible, Sarah."   
  
"Mmm, I like it when you call me Sarah."   
  
"So do I," Harm whispered in her ear.   
  
"Harm?"   
  
"Yes, my angel?"   
  
"There's just one thing and I'm not sure....I don't know what you'll...Well, I hope-"   
  
"Hey, Mac," Harm said gently. "What's wrong? You only lose your ability to speak in coherent sentences when something's bothering you."   
  
"I'm scared, Harm. Of us. Of the baby. I don't want to mess this up. What if I do something stupid like fall off the wagon? How will I be able to be a good mother if something like that happens?"   
  
"Hey, slow down," Harm said soothingly, kissing the top of her head. "Sarah, I'm scared too. Scared that I won't be a good husband or father. Scared that I might be investigating some case and wind up dead and leave you all alone. Scared that one day you might come to your senses and see that I'm maybe not the man of your dreams. But that's the good thing about a partnership, Sarah. In the courtroom, in friendship, in love, a partnership means facing fears together. I know you're a Marine and you can take care of yourself, but every once in a while, it's okay to let someone else take care of you, too. If this is really what we both want, and I think it is, we can make it work."   
  
Mac turned her head to look at her fiancé. She gently pulled him down for a kiss and when they had separated, she said, "Thank you. Okay. Um, that one thing actually might be two."   
  
"That's okay, Sarah."   
  
"Okay, the first thing is that I...I would like to put off the wedding until after the baby is born. If it's going to be the three of us, I'd like to have all three of us there."   
  
"I couldn't agree more. What's next?"   
  
"Well, I don't know how you'll like this, but I....God, I don't know how to say this."   
  
"It's okay. Take your time."   
  
"See, Harm, it's just that every relationship I've ever had before this one has been primarily physical, and that took some of the specialness out of...making love. But this relationship is special to me, and I don't want anything to take away from that. Harm, I want our wedding night to be special. I want that night to be our first time."   
  
"Then we wait," Harm said simply. "I want that night to be as special as is humanly possible, so if that's what it takes, then great. I could wait forever, Sarah."   
  
"No, you couldn't. Neither could I. If it came down to now or never, I'd be the first to race up to the bedroom."   
  
"Well, if that's the case..."   
  
"It's not, Harm," Mac said with a smile. "It's now or later."   
  
"Then I'll wait for later, angel."   
  
"Harm, why do you call me angel?"   
  
"I'm sorry, do you not like it?"   
  
"It's not that. I was just wondering why."   
  
"It's the Rabb family term of endearment. Grampa call Gram his angel. I can remember my dad calling Mom angel, and after he disappeared, she called me that for a while. And you, my dear, are my angel. Always and forever."   
  
"I love you, Harmon Rabb."   
  
"I love you too."   
****************************************************************************  
Harm and Mac grew even closer after their Christmas engagement. They decided that above all else, they wanted their friends to know about their happiness, even though that meant that someone had to be reassigned due to chain of command issues. Bud and Harriet were thrilled that their friends had finally admitted what they had seen all along. Though Admiral Chegwidden put on a gruff act, inside he was very glad that his top two officers had found each other, but he was sad to see one of them go. That one was Harm. He landed a job at the Pentagon that allowed him to spend some time at JAG. Harm and Mac found a new apartment that was big enough for a family, and moved in shortly after Valentine's Day. Though they lived together, they still held fast to waiting to make love until their wedding night, and they couldn't have been happier because of it. It was still a thrill for them to be able to go to sleep at night holding each other, and even better was the knowledge that they didn't have to hide their engagement. Mac's pregnancy progressed perfectly. There had been no complications. She worked up until the admiral kicked her out of the office, though inside she was glad. Dr. Maxwell had been right. It was exhausting carrying a baby. Harm and Mac chose a name for their baby, but refused to tell anyone. They knew there was a betting pool, and they wanted to see if anyone would win. On June 7, almost exactly 9 months after he was conceived, Mac's son decided he was getting impatient to see the world. At 1430 EST, while Mac was taking an afternoon nap, her water broke.   
****************************************************************************  
June 7   
1430 EST   
Harm and Mac's Apartment   
  
Mac's eyes popped open. She had been asleep, but apparently, the kid had other ideas. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed Harm's cell phone.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Harm, it's time. My water just broke."   
  
"I'll be right there." And with that, he hung up. Mac tried to stand, but pain lanced through her like a lightning bolt. "Maybe not," she muttered. Several minutes later, she heard the door to the apartment burst open.   
  
"Mac!" Harm called.   
  
"In the bedroom."   
  
"How are you?"   
  
"In labor. Any other stupid questions?"   
  
"Point taken. Let me help you down to the car."   
  
"Harm, I can't even stand up. There's no way I can walk."   
  
"Okay, then." Harm leaned over and picked her up off the bed. Even pregnant, she wasn't that heavy. Harm slowly made his way down the stairs to Mac's Jeep. Harm suddenly realized that maybe it was good idea to keep that suitcase in the backseat. All he had to do was gently put Mac in the passenger seat, then get in himself and bust his six to get to the hospital. When they got there, Harm carried Mac in, and she was taken up to the obstetrics floor. Harm promised her that he'd be up shortly, then hurriedly and illegibly signed her admission papers before racing up to be with his fiancée.  
****************************************************************************  
The next day (June 8)   
1445 EST   
Maternity Ward   
  
"What?" the angry Marine said.   
  
"You're still not fully dilated."   
  
"It's been 24 hours, 15 minutes, and 17 seconds since my water broke and this baby still isn't ready!"   
  
"How does she..." Dr. Maxwell began.   
  
"Not right now," Harm said, grimacing as Mac squeezed his hand a little harder.   
  
"Sarah, if you aren't in full labor in another hour, I'm going to do an emergency c-section."   
  
"Great. Only 59 minutes and 45 seconds of hell left. Hurry up!!"   
  
"Hang in there, angel," Harm said soothingly, brushing a lock of hair off Mac's sweaty forehead. It killed him to see her in such pain. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong, but it seemed that this kid wasn't quite as ready as he had originally thought. "I can't, Harm." Mac broke down in sobs, physically and emotionally spent from over a day's worth of labor. "I can't do it anymore."   
  
"Sure you can, angel," Harm said, giving her a soft kiss.   
  
"It'll be over soon. Now we know that much. Just a little while longer."   
  
"I love you, Harm."   
  
"And I love you, Sarah. Very much."   
****************************************************************************  
An hour later...   
  
"Come on, Sarah. You can do this."   
  
"No. It hurts."   
  
"Buck up, Marine," Harm replied softly. "If you can make it through boot camp, you can make it through this."   
  
"Easy for you to say."   
  
"Okay, you two," Dr. Maxwell said. "Sarah, I just need one more big push, and it'll be over. I promise."   
  
Mac screamed as she pushed will all her strength, what was left of it. Then her screams were drown out by other screams. The screams of a healthy little boy. At 1553 EST, Mac gave birth to Harmon Matthew Rabb, III, a.k.a. Hammer after his grandfather. Dr. Maxwell turned to Harm.   
  
"Would you like to cut the cord?"   
  
Harm looked at Mac who nodded. Standing over the infant, he cut the umbilical cord, then picked up Hammer and carried him to Mac. She took her son in her arms and looked at him with amazement.   
  
"He's perfect," she breathed.   
  
"Just like his mommy," Harm whispered, leaning over to give Mac a passionate kiss.   
  
"Sarah," Dr. Maxwell interjected. "Let's go get you and your son cleaned up. You could both use some rest. Harm, you can go wait in her room, if you like. She'll be in shortly."   
  
"Okay," he said. "I love you."   
  
"You too," Mac mumbled, the exhaustion finally really setting in.   
****************************************************************************  
2130 EST   
Mac's Hospital Room   
  
Harm was sitting beside Mac's bed, gently stroking her hand. She had been asleep since she was brought back to her room. And Harm couldn't blame her. Almost 26 hours of labor had to be torture. The admiral, Bud, and Harriet had been by to see the baby, and said they would come back the next day to see Mac. Harm's thought on the past day were interrupted when Mac began to stir. "Hey, angel," he said softly. "How do you feel?"   
  
"Like I've been up in a Tomcat."   
  
Harm laughed. "Glad to see your sense of humor's still intact."   
  
"Where's my baby?"   
  
"He's in the nursery. Do you want me to go get him?"   
  
"Please."   
  
Harm left momentarily, but returned with a nurse in tow. she was pushing Hammer's little bed from the nursery. Harm leaned over and picked the little boy up. "Here you go," he said, gently handing over his namesake.   
  
Mac took the small infant in her arms. "Hey, Hammer. I'm your mommy. I've made some mistakes, but I've learned from them, and I swear, I'm going to be a good mother and give you all the love you deserve."   
  
Harm sat on the bed next to Mac and said, "Don't worry, angel. You're going to be a great mother, and you'll have me to help you."  
  
"You're amazing, Harm."   
  
"I'm not the one who went through 25-plus hours of labor. Could I get you a mirror to look in the next time you make that comment?"   
  
"Point taken." Mac carefully shifted to one side of the bed so Harm could get a bit more comfortable. He laid down beside Mac and put an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest.   
  
"Sarah, I've been thinking..."   
  
"Uh-oh."   
  
"Sarah, I'm serious. I think maybe we should put the wedding off until Hammer's adoption is finalized. That way we could be 100% sure that we would be a family."   
  
"I love you, Harm."   
  
"Is that a yes?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"In that case, I love you too." Harm reached for something on the bedside table. "I believe this belongs to you, my lady." With that he took her engagement ring, which had been taken off when she got to the hospital, and put it back in its rightful place, on her ring finger. "Now, I'm going to ask you this one more time, just to be sure. Sarah Mackenzie, will you marry me?"   
  
"Yes," she replied just before she pulled Harm down for a long, sweet kiss that was full of promise. "Don't ask again."   
  
"Yes, ma'am."   
****************************************************************************  
2130 EST   
Two days later   
Harm and Mac's Apartment   
  
Harm unlocked the door and held it open for his fiancée and the little boy he hoped would soon be his son. "Home sweet home," he said with a grin.   
  
"Be it ever so humble..." Mac murmured as she carried Hammer to their bedroom and placed the sleeping infant in the bassinet at the foot of the bed. Harm had followed her into the room and laid down on the bed. She joined him and he held her close. She settled into his embrace and said, "If I fall asleep, don't wake me up."   
  
"Ditto," Harm answered. At that moment, Hammer let out a wail.   
  
"Man, for a little guy, he's got a set of lungs on him," Harm remarked ruefully.   
  
"He's hungry," Mac said, standing up and picking her little boy up. She sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and began to feed her son.   
  
"I've never seen you so happy," Harm said as he watched mother and son.   
  
"I've never been so happy," she replied. "I've got two great men, a great career, and now that the swollen ankles can go away, my shoes will be comfortable again. Thank you, Harm. All of my happiness started with you. Even just your friendship. You're the best friend I've ever had, you're the love of my life, and you're the only father my son will ever know."   
  
"Speaking of which, has anyone tried to contact Lowne?"   
  
"Surprise, surprise. He's out of town. Or at least he was the last time I checked."   
  
"I'll talk to the admiral tomorrow and see if he can get the ball rolling on the adoption thing."   
  
"Take Hammer with you. I'm sure everyone at the office would love to see him," Mac suggested. Hammer was asleep again, at least until the next baby crisis hit.   
  
"How 'bout I take both of you? Everyone would be happy to see you, too."   
  
"Maybe. I'll see how I feel tomorrow."   
  
"Deal." Harm took the sleeping baby from Mac's arms and placed him in the bassinet. Then, he went around to the other side of the bed where Mac was sitting. Kissing her forehead, he suggested, "Why don't you go get into your pajamas? We could both use some sleep. We might not get much of it tonight."   
  
"Okay," she said, suppressing a yawn. She stood up and went into the bathroom to change. Meanwhile, Harm stripped down to his boxers and turned down the covers on the bed. When Mac reappeared from the bathroom in her night shirt, Harm was waiting for her in bed. She got under the covers and turned off the light. Harm pulled Mac to him.   
  
"I've been so lonely the past few nights," he said. "You've spoiled me."   
  
"I've spoiled you?" Mac whispered. "I've been lucky to get any sleep without you around. What's gonna happen when one of us has an assignment to go on?"   
  
"I guess we'll have to make it up to each other."   
  
"You're terrible, Harm."   
  
"Many thanks, Sarah. Sweet dreams."   
  
"Hmm," she mumbled just before she fell into a deep sleep. Hammer woke up twice during the night, and both times Harm got out of bed to take care of the diaper changing and feeding. He was glad Mac had made up some bottles so she didn't have to get up every time Hammer was hungry. Harm couldn't remember a time when he had been so happy, but that was all about to change. What had at first seemed like an easy task-getting Dalton to relinquish his parental rights-turned into a battle royale.  
****************************************************************************  
0930 EST   
JAG Headquarters   
  
Harm walked the corridors of the JAG building, while people stopped to talk to him or see the baby he was carrying. When he got to the bullpen, Harriet came hurrying up to him.   
  
"Sir, you'd better go see the admiral. Mr. Lowne was here earlier."  
  
"Dalton? What did he want?"   
  
"I don't know, sir, but whatever it was, you could still here the admiral yelling at him in the elevator."   
  
"Okay. Will you watch Hammer for me?"   
  
"Of course," Harriet said with a grin accepting the carrier and diaper bag. Harm rushed into the admiral's office.   
  
"Anyone ever teach you to knock, Rabb?"   
  
"Sorry, sir. Harriet told me Dalton was here."   
  
The admiral let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, yes. Harm, we'll get this."   
  
"Get what, sir?" The admiral handed over a small stack of papers. "He's suing for custody of Hammer? Oh, God. What are we going to do?"   
  
"Beat him," the admiral said. He placed a fatherly hand on Harm's shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, but since I knew your intentions, I've gotten the paper work started for a counter-suit. Full custody of Hammer for you and Mac, and a demand that Lowne relinquish his parental rights so you can legally adopt Hammer. Don't worry, Harm. It'll be fine."   
  
"What if he wins, sir? Mac will be devastated. We were planning on putting our wedding off until the adoption was finalized so the three of us could be a family."   
  
"And it will happen. Harm, listen to me. This case will go to family court. No family court judge in his right mind will give custody to a man who had nothing to do with his child's life until after its birth. Especially not when the alternative is a couple who love each other and the baby very much and are planning to get married. The court date hasn't been set, but it probably won't be for a couple of months. That gives you and Mac plenty of time to come up with every compelling reason in the world why you should be Hammer's parents. Now go spend time with your fiancée and the baby. Don't worry, Harm. It's all going to work out."   
  
"Yes, sir," Harm said, not sounding entirely convinced. "Sir?"   
  
"Yes?" the admiral said.   
  
"Will you be there...at the trial, I mean?"   
  
"Every step of the way, Harm. This is my godson we're talking about, after all. And two of the best lawyers I've ever had the pleasure of working with. Of course I'll be there. Will you and Mac be representing yourselves?"   
  
"Probably. What about Dalton?"   
  
"He's going it alone, too. Now go home, Harm. Go be with Mac. That's an order."   
  
Harm walked out of the admiral's office dazedly. Harriet met him at the door. "What's going on, Commander?"   
  
"Harriet, can you and Bud come over for dinner tonight?"   
  
"Yes, sir. Why?"   
  
"I'll explain later."   
  
"Okay. Is 1830 okay?"   
  
"Yeah. That's fine." With that, Harm rescued Hammer from the throng of JAG staffers who were doting on him and they went home.   
****************************************************************************  
1030 EST   
Harm and Mac's Apartment   
  
"Harm!" Mac called when she heard the door open. "Is that you?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. The tone of his voice and the look on his face were dead giveaways to her.   
  
"Dalton was at JAG early this morning."   
  
Mac's face went white and she barely made it to the couch before her knees gave out on her. "What did he want?"   
  
Harm replied, "Let me put Hammer down and then we'll talk."   
  
"Okay." Harm put Hammer in his bassinet in the master bedroom and made sure the baby monitor was turned on before he returned to the living room. He sat down beside Mac and hugged her tightly.   
  
"Dalton's suing us for custody of Hammer," Harm whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.   
  
"No!" Mac cried, tears beginning to track down her face. Harm held her that much more tightly, wishing this would all go away. "I know, angel," he murmured into her ear. "I know. This sucks. But we can beat him. The admiral had already started a counter-suit when I talked to him. And he's right. Any family court judge in his or her right mind would chose two people who love the child and each other very much and are planning to get married over a man who had absolutely nothing to do with the child until after he was born. Bud and Harriet are coming over tonight for dinner, and we'll sort all of this out and start building our case."   
  
"Okay," Mac sobbed. Harm leaned down and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around Harm's chest, and they sat in the quiet of their home, giving comfort to each other.   
****************************************************************************  
1825 EST   
Same Place  
  
"Commander Rabb! Major Mackenzie!" Harriet called. She had knocked, but neither one had answered, so she checked the door, and it was unlocked.   
  
"We're here," Mac said, walking out of the bedroom.   
  
"Ma'am," Harriet said cautiously, "No offense intended, but you look terrible."   
  
"I feel it, too. Come on in. Harm's almost done with dinner."   
  
Mac closed the door and led Bud and Harriet to the table. Just as they sat down, Harm entered the room with a steaming pan of lasagna. He set it in the center of the table, on which there was already a bowl of salad and basket of bread.   
  
"Hi, guys," he said.   
  
"Commander, what's going on?" Bud asked.   
  
"All in good time, Bud. Let's eat first." Dinner was quiet. Harm and Mac were lost in their thoughts, and Bud and Harriet were watching their friends, trying to read their thoughts. After dinner, the four of them cleaned up and went into the living room to sit on the couch and love seat there. Before anyone could say a word, a loud wail could be heard through the baby monitor. "I'll warm up a bottle, Mac," Harm said quietly. She nodded and went into her bedroom to get her hungry son. When she returned to the living room, Harm wordlessly handed her a bottle, which Hammer eagerly accepted.   
  
"He's so adorable," Harriet said. Mac could feel her face redden and her eyes begin to tear up. "Did I say something wrong?" the younger woman asked worriedly, noticing the change in Mac's demeanor.   
  
"No, Harriet," Mac assured her. "It's just that...This morning when Dalton was at JAG...well, he's suing Harm and I for custody of Hammer. He wants to take my baby away from me."   
  
"Oh, ma'am," Bud said, stunned. "I'm sorry. He's not a father...well, I mean he is, obviously a father, but he's not a father-well..."   
  
"Easy, Bud," Harm said, smiling for the first time since that morning. "You keep that up, you just might start to make sense."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"I think what Bud means, sir," Harriet said, coming to her boyfriend's rescue, "is that Mr. Lowne is not someone he can see being a good father."   
  
"I'm glad someone understands me," Bud huffed.   
  
Harm looked at the two junior officers and said, "Bud, Harriet, first of all-you're going to the best man and maid of honor at our wedding. Don't you think that's grounds enough to call us Harm and Mac? Secondly, we need your help putting our case together. Right now, Mac and I are a little too shaken to make sense of anything, so that's gonna be your job. Take down everything we say and translate it into plain English."   
  
"Sir...I mean Harm, when does the trial start?" Harriet asked.   
  
"Probably not for a couple of months. Why?"   
  
"Well, Bud and I will still help you with your case, but since you have time, why not take a few days and cool off. You'll be a lot more clear headed after a two or three days than you are right now. Besides, Bud and I won't have nearly as tough a job."   
  
"I think you might be right, Harriet," Mac agreed. "How about we try this again this weekend sometime? That'll give Harm and I a couple of days to digest all of this."   
  
"This weekend is fine with me, ma-Mac."   
  
"Me too," Bud agreed.   
  
"Good," Mac said. "Then it's settled."   
  
The friends sat for another hour and talked. Mac let Harriet hold Hammer, who seemed, as best anyone can tell on a three day old baby, to be enjoying the attention he was receiving. It was almost 2300 before Bud and Harriet left, but that was okay, because Harm and Mac both knew that sleep wouldn't come easy that night. Hammer seemed to sense their discomfort, because he was fussier than he had been. Finally, near daybreak, all three finally fell asleep.   
****************************************************************************  
Over the next two and a half months, Harm and Mac continued to bond with Hammer and also with each other. As a gesture of good will, Mac had called Dalton to ask if he wanted to come see his son, but not to her surprise, he was too busy to get away. He informed her that he still intended to pursue the custody suit and win. Meanwhile, Harm and Mac were preparing their case, which was incredibly strong. Mac was able to remember, almost word for word, the conversation she and Dalton had the night she found out she was pregnant. They had the depositions of several friends and Dr. Maxwell that stated that during Mac's pregnancy, he had made no attempts to contact Mac or provide for the baby. The strongest evidence they had, however, rested around Mac's ring finger. Harm and Mac both knew that the fact that they planned to get married was a definite point in their favor. It showed family stability. The admiral contacted Harm's new CO at the Pentagon and persuaded him to give Harm paid leave while the trial and its preparations were going on, and he simply continued Mac's maternity leave to cover it. Other than the trial, things were going great for Harm and Mac, but they knew they had a battle on their hands. One that they were more than happy to fight.   
****************************************************************************  
Three months later   
0900 EST   
Washington, D.C. Family Court   
  
"All rise for the Honorable Greg Peterson," the bailiff said. Everyone in the courtroom stood respectfully. "Be seated," Peterson said. They sat. "Now, let me take a minute to remind both sides of our agreement. Since you are representing yourselves, there will be no witnesses. I will accept depositions, but please don't flood my desk with them. I want to hear in your own words why giving custody of the child to you is in his best interests. Each side will have a turn to speak, after which I may ask some questions." Peterson looked at Harm and Mac. "Commander, Major, you may both say something, or one of you may do all of the talking. It's up to you. Let's make this as quick and painless as possible. I'd like to have it wrapped up by lunch. Mr. Lowne, you're up."   
  
Dalton stood at the podium. "Thank you, your honor. Your honor, it is true, as I'm sure Mr. Rabb and Ms. Mackenzie will inform you that at first, I was not at all interested in being a father. But after several months of mulling it over, the idea began to appeal to me. I have the means to give this child a good life. I can send him to the best schools in the world for his education. I have the connections to get him into whatever career field he chooses. My son will grow up wanting for nothing. On the other hand, Mr. Rabb and Ms. Mackenzie are working on a government salary. Their jobs are unstable. As I'm sure you know, military types move around quite a bit. Furthermore, these two do most of their own legwork, so they often put themselves in dangerous situations. This is not the type of environment a child should be exposed to. Furthermore, their work tends to take them out of the country. I have a butler who could look after my son, whereas they do not. Also, your honor, should you decide in my favor, I would ask that the child's name be legally changed to Dalton Henderson Lowne, Jr. My family name is a name that carries with it much respect and dignity. Then, I could also free my son of the ridiculous nickname, Hammer. Thank you, your honor. That will be all."   
  
"Your honor, may we have some time to discuss our rebuttal?" Harm asked.   
  
"You may."   
  
Harm looked at Mac and said almost ruefully, "Well, he's doing great so far. He's purposely ignored our ranks, insulted our pay, accused us of not being competent enough to take care of a child, and...oh yeah, who can forget the insult to my father's name."   
  
"I'll take the first three if you wanna cover the name thing."   
  
Harm kissed Mac lightly on the cheek. "I love you."   
  
"Love you too," she whispered as she stood up and went to the podium. "I think we're ready, your honor," she said.   
  
"Very well. Proceed."   
  
"Your honor, Mr. Lowne is understating his reaction to my pregnancy just slightly. You see, when I told him that I was going to have a baby, he told me not to because of the ramifications to his career. Then, he made me choose between him and the baby, so I showed him the door. Over the next eight and a half months, he did nothing to show any kind of interest in Hammer until two days after he was born when we found out about the custody suit. I even called Mr. Lowne to see if he wanted to spend some time with his son, but he was too busy. Mr. Lowne says he cares for this child, your honor, but in my opinion, filing a lawsuit is hardly a way to show your love. Mr. Lowne claims he will be more financially able to provide for Hammer. Sir, Commander Rabb and I are more than able to provide for Hammer. In fact, we have been providing for him for the past three months. We have a two bedroom apartment that is big enough for a growing family, yet small enough to be manageable. As for our employment stability-yes, military people can move around quite a bit, but when your CO is the godfather of your son, he can pull some strings to ensure that you stick around. Sir, Cmdr. Rabb and I like DC. Our friends are here. This feels like home. Neither one of us feels like moving. Now, at one point, I would have agreed with Mr. Lowne that Harm-I mean, Cmdr. Rabb-and I played with fire in our investigating a little bit too much, but having a precious baby boy can dramatically change a person's perspective on life. I'm still at JAG, but my new partner and our legal assistants have been very gracious and taken over most of the investigating. All I really do now is take statements from probable witnesses and defend or prosecute. Cmdr. Rabb transferred out of JAG because of chain of command regs, and now works as a legal consultant at the Pentagon. His work is mostly on Capital Hill now, not chasing down rogue Marines or fighter pilots. And before, I hand this over to Cmdr. Rabb, let me just say that Harm and I love each other, sir. We're engaged to be married. We have been for almost a year. We were just waiting for the adoption to be finalized so that Harm, the baby, and myself could become a family. Harm has been there every step of the way through this pregnancy, from my first doctors appointment to me crushing his hand when I was in labor to changing diapers and feeding Hammer at three in the morning so I don't have to get up. He loves Hammer like his own, sir. Harm?"   
  
"Yes, your honor, if I could briefly address Mr. Lowne's petition for a name change. Now, if you decide in his favor, which I think Maj. Mackenzie and I have given you every reason not to, he has the right to ask for Hammer's name to be changed. However, it is the blatant insult to Hammer's namesake that I do not agree with. Mr. Lowne has implied that Harmon Matthew Rabb, III does not carry the respect that Dalton Lowne, Jr. does. Now, I know that Mr. Lowne is widely respected by his peers, but you cannot discount the respect my father earned. My father, Harmon Rabb, Sr., was a pilot in the US Navy during the conflict in VietNam. He did not agree with the American presence in southeast Asia, but he went without complaint, because he had pledged his loyalty to the US Navy, regardless of his personal opinions. Your honor, my father never came back from VietNam. He's still listed as MIA. He gave up everything for his country. If that doesn't demand respect, I don't know what does. As for Hammer-that was my father's call sign in the Navy."   
  
Judge Peterson leaned back in his chair. "Both sides did very well in presenting their arguments. Now I have a few questions of all of you. Mr. Lowne-you first. Did Major Mackenzie extend an invitation to meet your son?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Why didn't you?"   
  
"I had to work."   
  
"I see. Tell me, Mr. Lowne. Will you be working when your son cuts his first tooth or says his first word? What about more important things? Will you be working when your son goes to his senior prom? Graduates? Gets married?"   
  
"Well...I..."   
  
"I've heard enough. Now-you really made Major Mackenzie choose between you and the baby?"   
  
"Yes, but-"   
  
"No buts, Mr. Lowne. There is no excuse for such a heartless act. And what was your comment about government salaries?" "Well, your honor, I know that it can be hard to support a family on a government salary. I don't have that problem."   
  
"Mr. Lowne, who do you think gives me my paycheck?"   
  
"Well..." Dalton trailed off, realizing the hole he was in. "The government pays me, Mr. Lowne. In fact, Uncle Sam pays me and my wife, and we've managed to raise three children without much trouble. Consider who you're talking to before you go making assumptions like that. Now, Commander Rabb, Major Mackenzie-how long have you two known each other?"   
  
"Almost three years, your honor," Harm replied.   
  
"So you had developed a friendship?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"And when did you become engaged?"   
  
"I proposed on Christmas day," Harm said with a smile.   
  
"You live together, correct?"   
  
"Yes, sir," Mac said, "But we aren't...we haven't...we're waiting until our wedding night, your honor. To make it a special night."   
  
"I see. Major, is your son anywhere nearby?"   
  
"Yes. He's in the hall with Ensign Sims."   
  
"Bailiff, could you get Ensign Sims and tell her that Mr. Rabb's presence is requested?" The bailiff nodded and went out into the hall. "Tell me, are any of you familiar with the techniques of King Solomon in his court?"   
  
"From the Old Testament?" Mac inquired.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You mean like the time those two women were fighting about who was a baby's real mother?"   
  
"That's exactly the situation I'm thinking of, Commander Rabb. Do you remember what he did?"   
  
"Yes, sir. Threatened to cut the baby in half. The real mother told him to go ahead and give it to the other woman rather than have her baby come to harm."   
  
"Very good, Major. You know your Bible."   
  
"Well, parts of it, sir."   
  
"Well, rest easy. I'm not suggesting we cut Hammer in two. But Major, it is close to lunch time is it not?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"And I'm sure your son is probably a little fussy, seeing as he's probably hungry."   
  
"Probably, sir."   
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a bottle handy would you, Major?"   
  
"In Hammer's diaper bag."   
  
"Good. Gentlemen-this will be a true test of which one of you is Hammer's rightful father. I'm almost 100% sure who I'm going to side with, but if I'm right, this will make that decision painfully obvious. It's time to feed Hammer. Mr. Lowne-you go first."   
  
Harriet had placed Hammer's carrier on the table Harm and Mac were sitting at. Dalton stood up and walked over to his son. Picking up the bottle, he looked down at the little boy and said, "Here, young man. Eat." Hammer looked up at this strange man with wide eyes and began to fuss a little more. "Well, take the bottle and stop crying."   
  
Harm stepped in before Hammer could start wailing for real. "He's only three months old, Dalton. He can't hold a bottle." Harm picked Hammer up and brought the little boy's face up to his own. "Hey, Hammer. Ya hungry?" The little boy smiled slightly. "Is that a yes? Well, let's do something about that." Harm sat down and held the little boy tenderly. Picking up the bottle, he offered it to Hammer who drank eagerly. When he was full, Harm looked at Mac. "Hey, Mac. Toss me a burp rag."   
  
"Let me," she said, taking a rag out of Hammer's diaper bag and placing it over her shoulder. She took the infant from Harm and began alternately rubbing and patting his back.   
  
Judge Peterson smiled and said, "Well, that settles it. Major, Commander, you may proceed with your wedding plans. I'm awarding full custody of Harmon Matthew Rabb, III to his mother and her fiancée. Hammer's a very lucky little boy. It's obvious you two love him and each other very much."   
  
Harm stood up and shook the older man's hand. "Thank you, sir."   
  
"Yes, thank you," Mac said from her chair. She still held her little boy, but he had now fallen asleep.   
  
"Let's go to lunch," the judge said, standing up to leave.   
****************************************************************************  
Harm, Mac, and their friends went to lunch that day to celebrate. Soon after, wedding plans began in earnest. The wedding was scheduled for Christmas Eve at the Naval Academy chapel. Harm and Mac spent the next four months happier than they had ever been. Hammer continued to grow, and everyone who knew the little boy would swear that he was Harm's son. He had bright blue eyes, and a heart melting smile. Hammer had his father wrapped around his little finger. Harm would do anything for his little boy. Now, there was the mere technicality of marriage that kept Harm, Mac, and Hammer from being a true family.   
****************************************************************************  
Christmas Eve   
1200 EST   
A Church   
  
"Harm, you've always been there for me..."   
  
"Mac, from day one, I knew you were someone very special..."   
  
"When I found out I was pregnant, I wished the baby was yours..."   
  
"I was so glad you still wanted me to be a part of your baby's life..."   
  
"I can't believe it's been a year since you first kissed me..."   
  
"The first time I felt the baby move, it was like everything just fell into place..."   
  
"I'm so glad I found you..."   
  
"I'm so glad we found each other..."   
  
"Words can't express how much I love you..."   
  
"Sarah, I want you to know that my love will never fade..."   
  
The ceremony was beautiful. Everyone who had been there would agree to that. The candles, the flowers, the personalized vows, the inclusion of Hammer. Of course, it seemed to everyone that it would be hard not to include the little boy in the wedding because it was he who brought Harm and Mac together. The three of them stood in the receiving line while their friends and family offered them congratulations. Mac leaned close to her husband who was holding their son and whispered seductively, "Has anyone ever told you that those dress whites are unbelievably sexy?"   
  
"Are you saying I'm hard to resist?"   
  
"Getting harder to resist you by the minute. We'd better not be staying long."   
  
"Sarah, it's our wedding reception. We can't just skip it."   
  
"No, but we can speed it along."   
  
"Sarah."   
  
"Okay, okay." She waited impatiently as the rest of the guests congratulated them. Then, she waited impatiently for Bud to toast them, as he was the best man. Then, she waited impatiently as some of Harm's Navy pals had too much fun with the karaoke machine. Then, she finally paid attention to part of her wedding reception. All impatience left her when she saw Harm sit on a stool in the front of the room with his guitar.   
  
"Sarah, I know you want to get out of here, but I thought maybe you'd wait for just a little bit longer. I have something I want to say, but as usual, you've rendered me speechless, so I'll let someone else's words do the talking for me."   
  
'Tomorrow morning if you wake up   
And the sun does not appear   
I will be here   
If in the dark we lose sight of love   
Hold my hand and have no fear   
I will be here   
  
I will be here   
When you feel like being quiet   
When you need to speak your mind   
I will listen   
And I will be here   
When the laughter turns to crying   
Through the winning, losing and trying   
We'll be together   
'Cause I will be here   
  
Tomorrow morning if you wake up   
And the future is unclear   
I will be here   
As sure as seasons are made for change   
Our lifetimes are made for years   
So I will be here   
  
I will be here   
You can cry on my shoulder   
When the mirror tells us we're older   
I will hold you   
And I will be here   
To watch you grow in beauty   
And tell you all the things you are to me   
I will be here   
  
I will be true to the promise I have made   
To you and to the One who gave you to me   
I will be here   
And just as sure as seasons are made for change   
Our lifetimes are made for years   
So I, I will be here   
We'll be together   
I will be here'   
  
"I love you, Sarah."   
****************************************************************************  
Soon after, the bouquet was thrown, the garter was tossed, and Hammer was left in Bud and Harriet's capable hands for a week while Harm and Mac went up to Pennsylvania to spend another Christmas at Grandma Sarah's. Only this time, she was conveniently out of town, visiting relatives for the holidays. Harm and Mac would have the big farm house to themselves. On the way up there, Harm cast a sideways glance at his passenger and asked, "What'd you get me for Christmas this year? Will it top the gift you gave me last year?"   
  
"I didn't give you anything last year, Harm."   
  
"You gave me your heart, Sarah. That's more than I could have ever asked for."   
  
"I never figured you for a hopeless romantic, sailor."   
  
"Well, see, I wasn't until this pretty jarhead came into my life. Then everything changed."   
  
"I see. Now, back to your original question, I think I can top last year's gift. Last year, you got my heart. This year, you get all of me."   
  
"I'm looking forward to it."   
  
"As well you should. Of course, I get a fabulous present too, ya know."   
  
"Oh? And what would that be?"   
  
"All of you," she whispered, leaning over to nuzzle his neck. "Sarah, if you don't stop that, I'm gonna have to pull over so we can have all of each other right now because I won't be able to wait any longer."   
  
"Okay. I'll stop. But only because it's too cold outside."   
  
"Well, I guess when we get to Gram's I'll have to warm you up, now won't I?"   
  
"I guess so," Mac said. There was silence again as Mac nodded off. Harm took her hand in his and sped toward the old farmhouse.   
****************************************************************************  
18 months in the future...   
Rabb Residence   
1900 EST   
  
Harmon Rabb, Jr. laid on the floor of the living room playing with his two year old son, Harmon Rabb, III.   
  
"Sarah! What's taking so long?" he called in the direction of the nursery.   
  
"I had to change him," she said, walking into the room and sitting on the sofa. She held her nine month old son, Robert Jackson, or Robby in her lap. As soon as Hammer saw his little brother, he immediately rushed to the sofa to be near him. The boys were very close, something Harm and Mac were extremely happy about. Hammer crawled up on the sofa and started making faces at Robby, causing Robby to smile and laugh.   
  
Hammer looked up at his mother with satisfaction and said in the broken language of a 2 year old, "Wobby waugh."   
  
"Yes, you made Robby laugh."   
  
"Hey, Hammer," Harm said from his spot on the floor. "Come play with Daddy. I'm getting lonely down here."   
  
Hammer promptly crawled off the sofa and ran full speed to his father, finally crashing into Harm's solidly muscled chest. "Airpwane, Daddy."   
  
"You wanna be an airplane, do ya? Well, it looks like Air Hammer's about to take off."   
  
Harm stood and lifted the boy in his arms. Holding him high overhead, Harm proceeded to walk around the room while Hammer squealed with delight. Finally, Harm stopped and sat on the sofa next to his wife. Hammer curled up in his father's lap and nodded off, as Robby already had. "Have I told you today that I love you?"   
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, you have, sailor. But a girl can never hear it enough, you know."   
  
"I love you, my angel. And I always will." He leaned over and kissed Sarah gently.   
  
She laid her head on his chest, shifting carefully as to not disturb the sleeping baby she held and said, "I must be the luckiest woman alive."  



End file.
